Best Friends
by Green-Jelly
Summary: This is just something I had stuck in my head. Emily starts blowing off Casey to hang out with all the 'popular' kids. How does Casey react when Emily calls again a month later. BETTER THAN MY OTHER STORIES...HOPEFULLY I do not own LWD


_Do you really _want_ to talk to her? After she blew you off like that? After she treated you like you were less than everyone else? After she started acting so different because of her new boyfriend? After she changed? Yeah, people are aloud to change, but what if it isn't for the better? What if it was just to help fit in? To be popular. What if it was just for this new crowd she's been hanging with? After all this, do you want to _ever_ talk to her?_

Casey was sitting in her room working on an English paper when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked behind her to her bed where her cell phone lay, the screen lit up with Emily's name on it. Casey wasn't sure whether to answer it or not. She just sat there thinking about all the things that have happened in the past month. All the incidents causing her to think twice before answering the phone to her supposed 'best friend'.

_**One Month Ago**_

"_Hey Casey!" Emily called as she walked up to Casey at their locker._

"_Hey Em." Casey greeted._

"_Did you finish the physics homework last night?" Emily asked as she took out a few books from the locker._

"_Yeah, I did. It took me a while to figure out the last question, though." Casey commented looking in her bag for her book. "Where did it go?"_

"_What?" Emily asked confused._

"_Oh, I was just looking for my math book. I thought I took it home yesterday." Casey said still searching her bag._

"_It's right here." Emily said taking it out of the locker and holding it up. "You left it here yesterday. Remember? You called me last night for the questions for the homework."_

"_Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Casey said putting the book into her bag._

_Just then the bell rang so Casey thanked Emily and they both headed off to class. Everything was normal for the rest of the week. The next week started to get a bit strange, though._

_Ring, ring._

"_Hello?" Emily said answering the phone._

"_Hey Em. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall on Saturday. There were these awesome shoes I saw when I was there with Lizzie, but I didn't have enough money to get them." Casey said getting excited just thinking about the shoes._

"_Oh, um…actually…I'm busy with, uh…stuff. Sorry." Emily said very nervously. _

"_Oh, well, maybe another time then." Casey said disappointment clearly heard. "Well, do you want to come over tomorrow and study for that physics test next week? You said you were having trouble with Newton's laws and I thought I could help you."_

"_Oh, uhh…I was…um…actually…I can't I'm uh…busy."_

"_Oh, well, I guess I'll just see you at school then." Casey said strangely. Emily never lies to her, why was she keeping secrets now?_

"_Yeah, ok. Bye!" That was all Emily said before hanging up. _

"_Bye Emily." Casey said to herself slightly irritated._

_That's how things went for a week or so. Emily would make up an excuse every time Casey suggested doing something. She started acting differently to, Casey had noted. When it was just the two of them hanging out, she would be just like her old self, but when there were other people around she seemed to change into that other person. The one she has recently morphed into. _

_Casey had been working on her math and REALLY needed help. She desperately called Emily's cell, but she didn't pick up. 'That's weird.' Casey thought. She decided to call Emily's house. After a few rings Emily's mom picked up._

"_Hello?" Mrs. Davis said answering the phone._

"_Hi Mrs. Davis. It's Casey. Is Emily there?" Casey asked._

"_Oh, hi Casey. No she isn't she left with some girls to go to the mall an hour or so ago. You might want to try her cell phone." Mrs. Davis answered._

"_Oh, ok. Thanks. Bye."_

"_Bye." _

_That's how it was between Casey and Emily for a while. Then Emily did something that Casey would have never predicted. _

_As Casey walked up to her and Emily's shared locker she saw Emily coming around the corner. As soon as Casey saw her, her jaw fell open. Walking with Emily was Derek. Derek had his arm around Emily's shoulder while her arm was loosely around his waist. _**(a.n. you know how their arm is around the others waist, but it kind of isn't. Like, it's just sort of on his back. Hopefully, that made sense.)** _They walked over to Casey while she stood there with here mouth still agape. 'They're going out???!!!!' was the only thing going through her head. Emily started taking books out of her locker while Derek leaned against the locker next to her. He looked up and smirked at Casey._

"_Hey Case." Derek said saying her name with venom in his words._

"_Derek." Casey answered taken out of her trance and getting ready for one of their battles._

"_Surprised…or jealous?" He said smirking even wider._

"_Disgusted." Casey said feeling slightly victorious._

"_Yeah, well I was wondering, did you even look in the mirror this morning?" Derek said looking her up and down._

_Casey looked down at herself thinking she looked pretty decent and was about to give some smart alike comment when Emily interrupted. _

"_Whatev, Derek. She isn't even worth it." Emily said softly then getting louder._

'_Well, hasn't she turned snobby.' Casey thought as she watched the two walk away._

"_I don't know why you're friends with her." Casey heard Derek comment._

"_I'm not." Emily answered as she turned around gave one more pitiful look at Casey and turned the corner with Derek._

_After that Casey did all that she could to avoid Emily, as Emily hung with all the popular kids. She would carry more books than she needed at a time just to stay away from her. Of course, Emily wasn't her only friend. Casey would hang out with Noel and some other drama kids at lunch and a few times after school. She had become great friends with them. Who needed Emily, right?_

Casey just sat there and let the phone ring. After all that has happened, why would Emily suddenly need Casey now? She could go running to her 'popular' friends or her boyfriend if she really needed help. They are supposed to be her friends aren't they? Then it hit Casey, she knew about how the popular kids were. They weren't really your friends. Well, they weren't your best friends. The people you can tell all your secrets to and tell anything to. They were just friends to hang out with if your friends at all. Casey then did something she would have never thought she would do after all this. Just as the phone was about to kick into voicemail, she grabbed it and answered.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Case. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I just now realized that popular isn't what I really want…"

This is just something I had stuck in my head. I think it really is my best fan fiction so far though. Tell me what you think, if you'd like.


End file.
